


wasting my life dreaming of you

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Future Tense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he wastes his life dreaming of a future he knows will exist some day.





	wasting my life dreaming of you

He will wake up as if nothing has changed; Ryan will be in his arms and they will kiss, sparks flying as they did when they first kissed. Then Brendon will change into his work outfit, and give Ryan a farewell kiss.

Brendon will get through his tedious work easily enough, knowing he will see Ryan afterwards. He will watch Gerard, his boss, kiss Frank sensually, and Brendon will smile and he will realise that when he gets home he can kiss Ryan like Gerard will kiss Frank. As usual, Mikey (Gerard's brother) will sit with Patrick and Pete, showering both with affection.

Brendon will go home, once the day is over. Brendon will kiss Ryan hard, like he's the last man on Earth and he's hopelessly in love, because he is, he's hopelessly in love and Ryan is all that matters. There will be rings on their fingers.

And they will make love that night, soft and sweet, Ryan's back arching as he comes undone beneath Brendon's gentle touch. Shivers will travel up his spine and they will relish in the moment.

"I love you," Brendon will say as he rests his head on Ryan's back. He will feel Ryan's breathing hitch. "I fucking love you."

And Ryan will respond, soft voice catching like his breathing in his chest. "I love you too..."

Then they will fall asleep, curled into each other, breathing patterns slowing and matching each others, their heartbeats beating as one.

And Brendon will wake up with Ryan by his side, no rings on their fingers, but they will be together and Brendon will be in love with Ryan, and Ryan will be in love with Brendon, and that will be all that will ever matter.


End file.
